Gorilla Mask
“Oog Oog Oog!!” ~ Gorilla Mask Gorilla Mask (ゴリラーマスク Gorirāmasuku) is a riddle wrapped in a mystery wrapped in an enigma, but whoever this mysterious opponent is, they stand out even among the many bizarre bosses fought in Godhand. Appearance Gorilla Mask is a demon who is presumably disguised as a human underneath the gorilla wearing a wrestling outfit costume he wears. The costume he is wearing has black fur, multiple scars, and wears a white and red Lucha Libre mask with a yellow G on it, red elbow-pads, a red pair of trunks with a large black belt, that has a buckle styled after a cut of meat on it, with golden studs that have the designs of apples with G's on them and Red Kneepads with white boots with red laces. As his heel alter ego Gorilla Mask Tiger (ゴリラーマスクタイガー Gorirāmasukutaigā) he has gained a tiger patterned outfit, as well as a nifty tiger patterned cape with golden buttons that have the letters GT (standing for Gorilla-Tiger) on it, with two and has swapped out his trunks for a pair of full length pants that have an arrow like stripe design to them. Personality Not much is known about his personality, though it is clear that he dislikes being called human. However, as Gorilla Mask, he seems to take on the role of a Baby Face-like wrestler, meaning he acts as a popular and heroic wrestler who is meant to be cheered, and as Gorilla Mask Tiger, he plays the role of a Heel wrestler, and starts using dirty tricks such as wielding foreign objects, and becomes a villainous wrestler booed at by an invisible audience. Story First appearing in "The Masked Man's Riddle", Gorilla Mask is seen sitting at a bus stop, reading a newspaper. As he gets up, he casually sets it aside, at which point Gene asks him "You're not a human, are you!" After realising that Gene is addressing him, Mask shakes his head and waves his hands in a "Nonononono" fashion. Mask returns in "All Hail the Returning Champ", dramatically posing on a pillar before leaping down to confront Gene once more. Powers & Abilities Gorilla Mask possesses above average strength, as even Gene cannot break out of his grapples. However, his stamina seems lacking, as if forced to chase the God Hand, he will swiftly run out of breath. He is also able to swiftly slam Gene to the ground, before going for an elbow drop, capable of inflicting SERIOUS damage, unless Gene is able to roll aside in time. FInally, when his health is low, he will summon a midget to bring him a banana for health. Gene can quickly defeat the midget to deny Mask his snack, or just attack the Gorilla-wannabe while he's waiting. In his second appearance, Mask will sometimes grab a crowbar from out of nowhere and brain Gene with it. If this connects, the crowd will BOO Mask, as he swiftly feigns ignorance. Tips * His spinning clothesline attack can be countered by using a Evade High ATK property technique. * During his first fight, the larger arena enables Gene to easily run away from Gorilla Mask to tire him out and leave him vulnerable. ** The Bus stop sign in his arena can also be used as a weapon. ** The Midget that brings him his Banana can be attacked so that Gene may steal it for health, he is also incapable of actually attacking Gene, so feel free to repeatedly taunt him until your Tension Gauge is filled up. * The Gorilla Mask in general is at a disadvantage at longer range, and during the second fight, which has a a smaller arena * He can be juggled whenever he preforms his dropkick attack. * He can be instantly killed at full health by a single Shaolin Blast in his first encounter. * As Gorilla Mask Tiger, he has lost his ability to self-heal by summong a Bomb-Man with a banana. Moves *'Double Lariat' (ダブルラリアット Dabururariatto): Gorilla Mask spins around with both arms outstretched. *'Dropkick' (ドロップキック Doroppukikku): Gorilla Mask leaps in the air and preforms a dropkick. *'Moonsault Body Press' (ムーンサルトボディプレス Mūnsarutobodipuresu): Gorilla Mask will slam Gene to the floor, then a QTE will happen where Gene must press a random button to roll out of the way. *'Earthquake Thrust '(地震突き Jishin tsuki): Gorilla Mask will attack by making a Hadōken motion at Gene. *'Body Attack '(ボディアタック Bodiattaku): Gorilla Mask does a belly slam that sends Gene flying. *'Great Destruction Throw' (大破壊投げ Daihakainage): Gorilla Mask will grab Gene by the leg, and repeatedly slam him like a ragdoll, Gene can escape this otherwise powerful grab and instantly stun Gorilla Mask by completing the QTE for this move. Trivia * If checked after the fight, Gene will remark on Gorilla's obvious zipper. * After the second fight, Gene will admit that some of Gorilla's moves were kinda cool. * His stronger alter-ego of Gorilla Mask Tiger is a reference to Tiger Mask. * Gorilla Mask's battle theme is Top of The Humans, a whimsical, and happy song with guitars and tubas that perfectly captures the absurdity of both battles with them. * Curiously, in the Credits sequence, there will be copies of him in his first and second costume. Gallery Give it.png|"Give it up..." Up for the.png|"...for theeeeee....!!!" Champ.png|'"Champ!"' Returning gorilla mask defeated 1.png|"He had some moves..." Returning gorilla mask defeated 2.png|"You gotta admit, they were kinda cool." Videos Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Brutes Category:Sub Boss Category:Minions of Angra Category:Stage 3 Category:Stage 8